Et leurs reflets dans les miroirs
by Margaux.R
Summary: OS – Avant même de lever la tête, il sait qu'elle sera là, à le fixer avec son jugement mal dissimulé au creux des yeux et cette moue tordue au coin des lèvres – celle qui à chaque fois lui hurle, quel genre de monstre il est.


**05/II/18**

* * *

Je n'ai pas posté depuis des années et maintenant que je réapparais, mon nouveau texte n'a rien à voir avec l'univers de JKR. Pardon à mes lecteurs du fandom Harry Potter.

Je me suis surprise à écrire un OS sur l'univers de Star Wars après avoir vu le dernier film au cinéma et au risque de m'attirer les foudres de beaucoup, j'ai absolument adoré ce huitième opus pour une quantité incroyable de raisons.

J'ai commencé la rédaction de ce texte après ma deuxième séance (je n'ai pas osé y aller une troisième fois mais l'envie y était) et si je ne le publie que maintenant, c'est parce que je bloquais sur un passage qui m'a donné envie de me cogner la tête dans un mur. J'ai aussi longuement hésité à publier ce texte puisque je suis loin d'être une habituée de ce fandom. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour donner un peu de nouvelles à mes lecteurs habituels : je ne compte pas publier dans l'univers HP dans l'immédiat, mais j'ai toujours une quantité phénoménale d'idées, une dizaine d'histoires commencées et inachevées et l'espoir d'en terminer une un jour pour la soumettre à votre jugement.

Cet OS contient des spoilers de la saga Star Wars mais je ne prends quasiment pas en compte l'Univers Étendu que Disney a relégué au rang de Légende. Pour ceux et celles qui n'ont toujours pas vu la nouvelle trilogie, ainsi que le film Rogue One, je vous conseille de ne pas lire ce texte (ça risquerait d'être confus et/ou de vous spoiler).

Pour les autres, excellente lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **.**

 **Et leurs reflets dans les miroirs**

 **.**

Ils ne se sont pas reparlé depuis ce jour. Parfois, leurs regards se croisent – c'est furtif et douloureux, surtout quand c'est elle qui détourne les yeux en premier.

Kylo a conscience que la Résistance panse ses plaies. Ils sont diminués, presque inexistants. Ces dernières semaines ont été plus qu'éprouvantes pour eux. Il ignore où ils ont pu se réfugier mais il sait, il _sent_ qu'ils n'ont pas abandonné leur lutte absurde.

Lui-même a lentement pris ses marques. Évidemment, c'est facile pour lui. Prendre le pouvoir ne lui a posé aucun problème, c'est presque normal qu'il se retrouve à la tête du Premier Ordre et de ses milliers de légions. C'est le garder le plus difficile. Snoke inspirait une telle terreur qu'il est loin d'égaler. Il doit faire ses preuves – éliminer ceux qui lui résistent, récompenser ceux qui courbent l'échine.

Kylo aussi n'a pas abandonné – il sait qu'il va la retrouver bientôt.

.

L'armée de la Résistance se reconstruit peu à peu mais cela reste trop lent. La défaite a été cuisante, les vestiges de leur grandeur et les fantômes des victimes sont hélas un souvenir tenace.

Leia a conduit les survivants du Faucon Millenium vers une nouvelle planète, à l'océan aux hautes herbes bleues. Comme pour la planète rouge et sel, celle-ci a été occupée par l'Alliance Rebelle du temps de l'Empire. La petite princesse ne marchait pas encore que son père faisait déjà obstacle au tyran Palpatine.

Les infrastructures sont modestes, les ordinateurs plus vétustes que tout ce que la Résistance a pu sauver mais au moins, ici, ils sont en sécurité. Les constructions ont été creusées dans la terre meuble et fertile qui recouvre l'entièreté de la planète.

Rey passe ses journées dans le sillage de la Générale Organa qui affronte sans ciller les obstacles qui se dressent face à elle. Il faut reconstruire, réorganiser – tout est à refaire et il y a si peu de nouveaux partisans. Le silence à leur appel à l'aide sur Crait a été édifiant.

Peu à peu, des réponses arrivent, des nouvelles du monde extérieur, des promesses qui ne seront probablement pas tenues. La générale fait face, sans faiblir – en apparence.

.

Kylo surprend Hux, les fesses posées sur le trône du Suprême Leader. Le général ne l'a pas entendu arrivé, ni même vu. Il caresse du bout des doigts l'accoudoir noir, rêvassant probablement à un tout autre avenir.

Kylo reste immobile à le regarder. Les lèvres de Hux sont plissées, hideuses, un creux s'est formé entre ses sourcils froncés. Kylo n'a pas besoin de la Force pour savoir ce à quoi pense son sous-fifre.

La trahison est dans le cœur de tous les hommes de la galaxie, après tout.

Kylo ne regrette jamais d'avoir terrassé son ancien maître, c'était une nécessité. Snoke était vieux et dépassé, il n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre d'autre que le mépris et le délit d'hubris. Il ne regrette rien – pourtant il rêve toujours du visage couturé de Snoke et de son rire affreux qui lui faisait perdre toute mesure.

Contempler Hux à la place même qu'occupait Snoke, celle que Kylo n'arrive pas à s'accaparer de façon physique et réelle rappelle à Kylo que son assise sur la galaxie n'est pas encore définitive. L'idée l'enrage.

Il se racla posément la gorge et a l'immense satisfaction de voir Hux bondir sur ses pieds, la main à portée de son arme. Il pâlit immédiatement en avisant la présence de son nouveau chef.

Kylo considère une fois de plus l'idée de se débarrasser du maître de ses armées. Il sait cependant que ce serait une erreur, Snoke lui-même acceptait de collaborer avec cet insupportable roquet.

Régner sur la galaxie implique des sacrifices, et le sien consiste à supporter Armitage Hux.

Derrière l'épouvante qui s'est brusquement emparé de lui, le général ne cache pas son mépris pour son supérieur. Il le détaille avec une telle haine que Kylo se souvient de l'absence de l'ombre de Snoke qui lui donnait jadis tout le poids de la Force.

Kylo maîtrise sa fureur en croisant les mains dans son dos. Il fixe toujours son général d'un œil impassible. Ses yeux s'envolent ensuite sur les parois rouges de la salle du trône, s'arrêtent sur les recoins qui dissimulaient les gardes écarlates.

Le vaisseau de Snoke a été déchiqueté par le saut en hyperespace de l'ennemi mais le palais est toujours intact sur la planète mère du Premier Ordre.

Kylo n'est presque jamais venu ici. Au début, il accompagnait son maître absolument partout. Par la suite, Snoke s'est retranché sur son vaisseau, délaissant petit à petit la petite planète d'où il avait lancé ses premières armées.

Les tentures rouges lui rappellent le combat sanglant qui a suivi la mort du Suprême Leader. La galaxie entière est au courant qu'une jeune Résistante est responsable de cet assassinat. Mais Kylo devine que Hux n'est pas dupe.

Kylo voit l'autre homme ouvrir la bouche mais il l'interrompt froidement, les yeux rivés sur les murs. « Brûlez tout. »

Hux clique les paupières plusieurs fois, désarçonné. « Quoi ? »

« Cette pièce. Ces draperies. Ce trône. Brûlez le palais. Faites exploser la planète si cela vous chante. Détruisez tout. »

Faire disparaître le passé. Faire oublier jusqu'à l'existence du Suprême Leader Snoke, le monstre qui a mis la galaxie à genoux mais qui dans son arrogance a oublié la méfiance.

« Enfin, Ren, vous êtes complè » commence Hux mais il ravale immédiatement ses mots sous le regard de Kylo Ren.

« Prévenez les troupes. Nous partons dans une heure. »

Hux met un temps fou à obéir. Il finit par s'exécuter, sans parvenir à dissimuler son ressentiment. Il quitte la salle à grands pas, le dos raide.

Kylo contemple encore longuement le trône qui le nargue.

.

C'est subtil. Rey met du temps à s'en apercevoir et maudit ensuite son manque d'observation. Cette fois encore, elle a été trop obnubilée par le lien étrange qui la lie à Kylo Ren. Trop occupée à l'éviter et à le fuir, elle n'a pas vu les forces de la princesse décliner lentement.

D'abord, le regard dans le vague et ces petites rides creusées par le chagrin qui entourent une bouche qui ne sourit plus. Ensuite, la canne qu'elle a conservée car elle s'épuise à marcher d'un bout à l'autre de leur nouvelle base. Elle a même délégué certaines interventions et décisions à Poe Dameron, le pilote le plus brillant qu'il leur reste.

Et la Force surtout, qui vibre autour de Leia, comme une plainte déchirante qui ne cesse jamais.

Rey se met à écouter et à voir. Le soir, elle accompagne la princesse dans ses appartements et l'écoute parler. L'enfant Skywalker lui parle de la Force et des pouvoirs qui l'accompagnent. Elle lui raconte les responsabilités qui ont toujours été intimement associées à son statut et à son rôle. Elle se souvient de sa planète, Alderaan, dont il ne reste plus que des roches spatiales désormais, et des longues promenades qu'elle faisait avec sa mère, une femme malade presque toute sa vie – sa mère adoptive, précise-t-elle, même si Rey se moque de ce détail. Une mère est une mère, qu'importe le sang, et Rey se dit soudain qu'elle aurait aimé que Ben s'en rende compte et sa colère envers lui grandit davantage à cette pensée.

Elle lui parle de sa rencontre avec Luke, ce frère jusque là inconnu. Il était un véritable chevalier du bien et il a été le plus héroïque de tous. Il lui a enseigné les rudiments de la Force mais ça ne l'a jamais vraiment intéressée. Princesse, sénatrice et générale, en plus de Jedi ? Non merci. Sa voix se brise un peu quand elle repense à son jumeau. Rey aimerait la soulager de cette souffrance. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire et garde le silence.

Enfin, Leia relate sa rencontre avec le fameux Han Solo, et sourit presque tendrement à ce souvenir. Après la défaite de l'empereur et de Dark Vador, les années qui suivent sont difficiles. Des guerres civiles apparaissent dans toute la galaxie, des généraux tentent de prendre la tête de l'Empire déchiqueté, l'Alliance Rebelle a toutes les peines du monde à refonder la République.

La paix finit par s'installer et Leia assure connaître ses plus belles années. Elle voyage à bord du Faucon Millenium quand elle n'est pas trop occupée à aider à redresser le Sénat. Han Solo et elle se disputent beaucoup et s'aiment davantage. Ils ont tous deux un caractère volcanique et une fâcheuse manie à l'autoritarisme. Il finit par la demander en mariage avec désinvolture et révoltée, elle s'écrie que ce n'est pas une façon digne de se fiancer à une princesse. Il rit et l'embrasse, elle soupire et accepte sa proposition.

Rey écoute avec passion cette femme incroyable, princesse et générale tout à la fois, et réalise après bien des nuits que le nom du fils de Leia n'est jamais prononcé.

Et stupidement, cette révélation lui donne envie de pleurer.

.

Il lui arrive de la voir dans le miroir. Kylo se passe de l'eau sur le visage, que ce soit à son réveil, dans sa chambre, après des cauchemars ou bien dans le vestiaire annexe à la salle d'entraînement, et quand il relève la tête, elle est là, ou du moins, son reflet. Rey ne le remarque pas tout de suite, c'est toujours lui qui s'aperçoit de sa présence en premier.

Kylo n'ose pas se retourner. Il ne sait pas si elle sera encore là, s'il le fait. Mais dans le miroir, Rey s'anime, c'est comme si elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui. Elle est seule à chaque fois, ou du moins, il ne voit qu'elle. Peut-être que ses fameux amis sont près d'elle.

(Peut-être même que c'est à sa mère qu'elle sourit de cette façon, les yeux plissés. Elle considérait Han Solo comme une figure paternelle, elle a probablement rabattu son idéal familial sur la personne de Leia.)

Il sait à chaque fois à la seconde près que Rey l'a vu. Ils ne se sont pas forcément regardés droit dans les yeux, il n'a pas non plus senti son regard sur lui mais il _sait_ qu'elle a conscience qu'il est dans la pièce avec elle. Le voit-elle de dos ? ou à travers le miroir ? Il aimerait lui demander pour tenter de comprendre ce lien étrange.

Mais avant qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste, elle s'est déjà détournée – c'est comme si une porte se fermait soudain et brusquement, Kylo est de nouveau seul face à son reflet.

.

« Je sens sa présence » murmure Leia en bougeant les doigts comme si elle cherchait à toucher quelque chose.

Le cœur de Rey rate un battement et elle regarde par-dessus son épaule. Kylo Ren n'est pas là, pour une fois.

« Parfois, je crois le voir, du coin de l'œil » ajoute la princesse en regardant sa jeune protégée.

« Vraiment ? » murmure Rey, pleine d'espoir. Elle n'a jamais su d'où lui venait sa connexion avec le nouveau Suprême Leader. Snoke a assuré qu'il en était le responsable – mais Snoke est mort désormais et Rey peut toujours sentir et voir son héritier. « Je le vois aussi » confie-t-elle, espérant enfin une réponse sensée.

Le sourire de Leia lui réchauffe le cœur. « Ça ne m'étonne pas » convient-elle. « Luke t'avait en haute estime, je le sais. »

L'espoir de Rey s'effondre si brusquement qu'elle halète.

« Il me manque » souffle la princesse qui parle de son frère disparu.

Rey acquiesce en silence, assommée par la déception.

(Ce n'est que plus tard, lorsqu'elle repense à cette conversation que Rey s'inquiète de ne jamais ressentir la présence de son ancien maître – seulement celle de l'obscur Kylo Ren.)

.

Une partie de la flotte du Premier Ordre est envoyée sur la Bordure Extérieure tandis que l'autre s'empresse d'assurer sa mainmise sur les planètes assujetties à l'ancienne République.

Kylo lui-même dépêche plusieurs vaisseaux et se dirige vers la fameuse Ahch-To dont les coordonnées lui sont enfin parvenues. La Résistance ne protège plus cette petite planète lointaine maintenant que le dernier Jedi est mort.

La planète ne ressemble pas à ce qu'il avait imaginé. Lors de leurs premières conversations, Rey conservait un silence obstiné sur le paysage qui l'entourait – il avait seulement deviné qu'il pleuvait et qu'elle vivait aux abords d'un océan.

Il laisse ses troupes en orbites. Seul son vaisseau personnel descend jusque sur l'île qui présente des vestiges d'habitation. Lors qu'il pose un pied sur l'herbe grasse, Kylo espère presque qu'il s'agit d'une embuscade et que Rey sera là pour enfin en découdre.

Mais il n'y a personne.

Il déambule longuement sur l'île principale – il a l'impression d'être déjà venu ici mais se rappelle qu'il a vu l'image dans l'esprit de Rey, quand elle était sa prisonnière. Quelle ironie. Deux huttes semblent avoir été habitées, les autres sont désertes. L'herbe est brûlée le long de la plage et il suppose qu'un vaisseau y a atterri dernièrement.

(Il sait au fond de lui que ce ne peut être que le Faucon Millenium. Il ne sait pas quoi faire des émotions qui explosent en lui à chaque fois qu'il pense que c'est Rey la pilleuse d'épave qui pilote désormais le vaisseau de Han Solo.)

Un vieil arbre est entièrement brûlé et à l'intérieur, le Premier Temple Jedi. Kylo ne ressent rien face à cette perte que certains pourraient qualifier de sacrilège. Il a vu Rey feuilleter les livres rescapés et il ricane doucement en pensant qu'elle s'imagine peut-être y découvrir un savoir qui lui ferait défaut à lui.

Pratique et théorie font effectivement un bon combattant de la Force mais ces livres ne sont que palabres de vieux Jedi dont les ossements sont depuis longtemps rendus à l'état de poussière.

Plus tard, il trouve enfin l'endroit que Rey lui a décrit. Le puits d'un noir terrifiant l'appelle, la Force pulse comme un cœur battant contre son crâne. Kylo se tient au-dessus de lui, attendant le geyser d'eau qui ne manquera pas de l'emporter jusqu'à la paroi de miroirs.

Il attend si longtemps, les yeux perdus dans l'obscurité de ce vide, que le soleil se couche à l'horizon. Pas une seconde, il ne craint que là-haut, ses troupes ne décident de l'abandonner – ce serait pourtant un complot digne de Hux. Pourtant quand vient la nuit et qu'il remonte le sentier le long de la falaise, les vaisseaux sont toujours faiblement visibles dans l'espace.

.

Rey s'habitue à méditer. C'est la seule chose que Maître Skywalker lui a apprise sur son île de Ahch-To. Elle s'efforce de ressentir la force, d'y puiser de la paix et de l'énergie. Parfois, elle oublie entièrement le monde autour d'elle et quand elle papillonne des yeux, c'est pour s'apercevoir que le temps a filé à une vitesse incroyable et que quelqu'un – Finn probablement – lui a entre-temps apporté à manger.

Elle ne parvient pas toujours à s'immerger dans la méditation. Son esprit désobéit avec une facilité déconcertante et s'amuse à la torturer en lui évoquant les douloureux souvenirs qui se cachent au fond d'elle. Plus que jamais, Rey arrive à se rappeler de ses parents et de ce vaisseau qui quitte Jakku, en l'abandonnant sur place. Elle est sûre désormais qu'elle ne les reverra jamais. Elle songe beaucoup à Han Solo – et son cœur se serre avec une puissance inouïe – ainsi qu'à Maître Skywalker.

Et souvent, trop souvent pour être honnête, c'est à Kylo Ren qu'elle pense. Dans ces cas-là, ses doigts se crispent sur ses genoux et sa respiration s'accélère tandis que la colère et la douleur d'avoir été trahie s'infiltrent dans la moindre de ses veines.

Tout est de sa faute, se répète-t-elle. Il est responsable de la mort de Maître Skywalker.

(Jamais elle ne s'avoue que c'est elle qui est allée le chercher, elle qui l'a fait culpabiliser d'être retranché dans sa solitude pendant que des milliers d'innocents meurent dans la galaxie.)

Il est aussi responsable de la mort de Han Solo, de la détresse de Leia Organa. Il aurait pu tout arrêter, il aurait pu prendre la tête du Premier Ordre et décider de mettre un terme à cette lutte absurde, de reformer le Sénat et la République galactique. Il aurait _dû_ laisser la lumière l'envahir de nouveau. Rey avait vu dans sa vision, lorsqu'ils s'étaient touchés cette première fois, son futur brillant et lumineux.

Son souffle se fait erratique tant elle lutte contre la rage. Elle a parfaitement consciente d'être une proie idéale pour le côté obscur – Maître Skywalker le lui a prédit.

Rey se force à ouvrir les yeux pour s'arracher à la sombre attraction de la Force. Et comme toujours, ou presque, Kylo Ren est assis en tailleur face à elle. Lui aussi médite de façon régulière. Ils se croisent fréquemment de cette façon. En général, elle détourne les yeux avant qu'il n'ouvre les siens et elle est presque sûre qu'il en fait de même de son côté, tant la force de sa présence la heurte parfois alors qu'il n'est plus là quand elle regarde.

Sa colère ne fait que s'aggraver. Rey sent la Force l'entourer, se poser sur elle comme un voile léger et agressif.

Kylo Ren ouvre alors les yeux et la dévisage en silence. Il ne porte pas son uniforme mais un pantalon lâche et un tee-shirt d'un gris triste. Il a la même mine impassible, sombre et détestable – sa cicatrice lui coupe le visage dans une accentuation parfaite de son asymétrie.

Rey a entendu les rapports qui décrivent la situation dans la galaxie. La succession n'a pas été de tout repos, Kylo Ren doit faire face à des trahisons et autres défections de la part de ses troupes, principalement sur les planètes les plus reculées. C'est pourquoi la Rébellion prend le temps de se reconstruire sans craindre d'attaque du Premier Ordre.

Ils se fixent sans un mot et curieusement, c'est lui qui, le premier, referme les yeux, comme pour se débarrasser d'elle.

.

Il la voit constamment. À croire, qu'elle vit juste à côté et qu'ils ne sont pas séparés par des centaines d'années-lumière. Elle est dans sa chambre, dans son vaisseau, dans la salle d'entraînement – elle est partout, tout le temps. Elle le regarde rarement, comme si elle n'avait pas conscience d'être là près de lui.

(Il sait que c'est faux. Elle l'ignore simplement.)

Curieusement, il remarque qu'elle n'est plus seule dans son champ de vision. Petit à petit, il commence à discerner l'endroit où elle se trouve. C'est comme si on avait plongé une toile de maître dans l'eau – les couleurs fondent et glissent, tout se brouille dans des formes flasques et méconnaissables. Rey est toujours au centre de ses visions, mais dans son dos, apparaissent des détails qui semblent se préciser avec le temps.

Il a l'impression que leur lien se transforme et que bientôt, il y verra aussi clair que dans du cristal.

Évidemment, Kylo s'est interrogé sur ce lien intime qui les lie, ça l'a presque rendu fou.

(Il sait qu'il l'est déjà, il entend les murmures sur son passage.)

Snoke leur avait assuré en être le responsable. Mais Snoke mentait aussi facilement qu'il respirait, Kylo ne peut absolument pas se fier à lui. Peut-être qu'effectivement le Suprême Leader les a liés par la Force mais que ce lien a perduré malgré sa mort – qu'ils ont réussi, il ne sait comment à rester liés par la Force. Peut-être aussi que tout n'est que mensonge et qu'ils se sont trouvés, Rey et lui, à travers la galaxie parce qu'ils sont si semblables et si seuls au final.

Ils n'ont plus jamais essayé de se parler ou de se toucher. Lui-même ne cherche plus à croiser son regard. Au début, Kylo en avait envie, il voulait savoir où elle se cachait et ce qu'il en était de son entraînement. Il voulait lui demander pourquoi elle l'avait trahi, alors qu'il lui proposait une place de choix à ses côtés. Il lui aurait tout appris, le côté lumineux comme le côté obscur et ils auraient régner sur la galaxie, une nouvelle galaxie, sans passé pour les corrompre.

À la place, Rey l'a abandonné dans le chaos.

.

La méditation n'est pas la seule routine que Rey s'impose. Alors que Finn s'entraîne à piloter sous la surveillance affectueuse de Poe Dameron et que cette fille, Rose, rejoint l'équipe informatique, Rey se sent brusquement démunie. Elle flâne dans la base, observe l'univers inconnu de la Résistance et décide qu'il est plus que temps pour elle de s'entraîner au combat.

Les autres soldats suivent à distance les enchaînements combatifs qu'elle fait prendre à son bâton. Peu à peu, ils viennent se proposer pour partenaire et même si cela enchante Rey, elle est finalement déçue quand elle s'aperçoit qu'ils ne représentent pas un défi digne de ce nom. Seul Chewbacaa parvient à la battre, avec parfois une facilité humiliante.

Malgré elle, Rey se retrouve à épier les entraînements de Kylo Ren.

(Épier est un grand mot, elle est certaine qu'il ressent sa présence, mais elle aime penser qu'elle arrive à se cacher de lui.)

Elle ne voit que lui évidemment mais devine la présence de ses adversaires – probablement des Stormtroopers plus braves que la moyenne. Le moindre de ses enchaînements est une formidable danse. Elle décortique ses mouvements et s'efforce de les imiter dans le secret de sa chambre. Elle progresse relativement vite et s'imagine plus tard avec un sabre à l'image de son bâton.

Elle n'a jamais vu Kylo Ren assister à l'un de ses combats mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il est invisible à ses yeux qu'il n'est pas présent pour autant. Elle se demande ce qu'il pense de ses imitations et de ses instants qu'elle lui vole.

.

Le général Hux est une telle plaie que Kylo s'interdit cent fois par jour de l'étrangler. Pour le moment, il lui est fidèle et mène brillamment leurs troupes loyalistes contre celles qui désertent sur la Bordure Extérieure. Mais son air condescendant, sa moue plissée quand il regarde son nouveau supérieur, tout cela donne envie à Kylo de le tuer sur-le-champ.

Les rapports concernant la Résistance – ou plutôt la Rébellion comme ils se nomment désormais – sont erratiques et Kylo comprend que celle-ci a réussi l'exploit de se dissimuler de nouveau aux yeux du Premier Ordre. Ça ne l'inquiète pas. Il a pour l'heure d'autres choses à penser.

Il traque sans relâche les derniers membres du Sénat, ceux qui n'étaient pas dans le système hosnien au moment de l'essai de la base Starkiller. Il va de planète et planète à la tête d'une petite centaine de Stormtroopers d'élite et débusque tous ces lâches qui se cachent, épouvantés. Kylo l'a assuré à Rey : il compte se débarrasser de tous les vestiges du passé, la Résistance et le Sénat en tête.

(Rey n'apparaît jamais lors de combats sans pitié pendant lesquels son sabre rouge se fond dans les corps. Il préfère qu'elle n'assiste jamais à cela.)

Cependant, il la sent observer ses entraînements et quand lui-même s'intéresse à ce qu'elle fait, il note avec satisfaction les enchaînements qu'elle lui a empruntés. Et tandis qu'elle virevolte, pivote et pirouette, son bâton braqué devant elle, qu'il imagine réduit à un éclair célère de lumière floue, il réalise qu'elle sera bientôt incroyablement difficile à combattre.

.

Peu à peu, les autres commencent aussi à remarquer la faiblesse qui s'empare du corps de la Générale Organa. Deux médecins, envoyés par Maz Kanata, une des rares encore dévouées à la Cause, s'empressent d'ausculter leur chef. Sans surprise, ils ne découvrent rien.

Rey sait, elle, ce qui se passe. Ce n'est pas la maladie qui ronge la générale. Elle se laisse juste dévorer vivante par un chagrin sans fin.

Leia semble apaisée seulement lors de leurs discussions à toutes les deux, quand elles sont penchées l'une vers l'autre, entourées de bougies qui flottent dans l'air.

Ce soir-là, Leia parle un peu de l'avènement de Snoke mais dérive très vite sur la Force, comme toujours. Elle connaît des choses, bien plus que Rey, mais bien moins que Maître Skywalker.

La Force est comme une toile d'araignée qui lie toutes choses vivantes dans la galaxie tout entière. Chaque être y est sensible à des niveaux différents. Leia elle-même a rarement utilisé la Force mais elle l'a toujours senti chez les autres et parfois en elle.

Lentement, Rey réfléchit à ce concept étrange. Ce pouvoir qui bout en elle et qui ne demande qu'à exister. Ce même pouvoir qui bout en Kylo Ren et qui a tant épouvanté Maître Skywalker, des années plus tôt.

Elle se retrouve à réfléchir tout haut. « Si la Force lie toutes choses dans l'univers, alors… » Elle hésite à aller plus loin, malgré le regard engageant de la Générale Organa.

Elle termine mentalement – _alors, ne devrait-elle pas être neutre ?_

La princesse lui sourit, avec cette expression empreinte de curiosité bienveillante.

« Comment était Ben quand il était enfant ? » s'entend demander Rey alors qu'un court silence se pose enfin.

(C'est une question qui la hante depuis des semaines. Elle hésitait jusque là à mentionner le nom de Ben.)

Elle n'ose pas regarder Leia et fixe plutôt la flamme d'une bougie qui danse devant elle. Elle s'est aperçue récemment qu'elle pouvait faire léviter de petits objets sans même y penser. La princesse assure que c'est bon signe et qu'elle doit apprendre à ne faire qu'un avec la Force.

Le silence se prolonge et avec une gêne croissante, Rey regrette d'avoir posé sa question. Elle a peur de faire face au regard qu'elle imagine peu amène de la générale.

Quand elle a enfin le courage d'affronter son aînée, elle ne croise aucun regard noir ni ne subit aucune remontrance. Dans son fauteuil, la princesse a serré les poings sur les accoudoirs et garde la tête basse. Des larmes silencieuses roulent de ses cils à son menton. Horrifiée, Rey la dévisage – elle n'avait jamais réalisé que la souffrance pouvait être à ce point silencieuse. Elle-même a longtemps crié pour se débarrasser de sa douleur.

Rey aimerait la réconforter, lui dire que son fils Ben n'a pas choisi de devenir Kylo Ren, qu'il y a été poussé malgré lui, que ce n'est pas de sa faute, ni à lui ni à elle, sa mère, et qu'il reste encore du bon en lui, Rey en est intimement convaincue.

(Mais elle ne dit rien car soudain, elle n'est plus très sûre d'y croire elle-même.)

Les larmes de Leia mettent un temps infini à se tarir. Elle finit par se redresser, sans un mot.

Elles ne parleront jamais de Ben Solo.

.

« Ta mère est morte. »

Rey attend qu'il réagisse. Il lui tourne le dos, voûté sur une chaise, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête plongée entre les bras. Elle observe la ligne de son dos, ses cheveux sombres qui tombent sur son visage.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouve est petite et sombre, rien de ce qu'elle imaginait pour le nouveau Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre. Mais cela colle plutôt bien avec ce qu'elle sait de Kylo Ren.

Jusqu'à récemment, les lieux où il se trouvait n'étaient qu'une bouillie infâme d'ombres colorées. Elle arrive désormais à discerner exactement l'endroit où il se trouve et elle est presque sûre que de son côté, il la voit exactement à l'endroit où elle est actuellement.

Ce dernier a fermé les yeux, fort – très fort. Elle ne peut pas le deviner de l'endroit où elle se tient.

Il garde le silence. Il aimerait qu'elle parte. Cela fait des mois qu'il attend un signe de sa part, mais aujourd'hui, il préférerait qu'elle ne soit pas là.

« Elle est partie en paix » reprend Rey avec une certaine forme de cruauté qu'il admire chez elle. « Elle a vu Maître Skywalker, je crois. Elle est partie avec lui. »

Il a mal aux yeux tellement il les serre. Sa silhouette reste pourtant immobile, figée comme de la pierre.

Kylo l'entend marcher autour de lui, elle trace un cercle autour de sa chaise, veillant tout de même à garder une certaine distance de sécurité.

Rey est face à lui maintenant. Elle fixe ses mains qui pendent dans le vide, entre ses jambes et ses cheveux qui tremblent à peine sur son crâne. Elle n'a aucune certitude qu'il l'a bien entendue.

.

Un temps infini semble s'étendre avant que le long de corps de Kylo ne se déplie. Il le fait sans un bruit, sans un bruissement et soudain, il est là, debout, devant Rey qui garde une pose arrogante et sûre. Leurs yeux se rencontrent pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé selon Kylo. Elle porte toujours cette coiffure ridicule. Il a vu dans son esprit, longtemps auparavant, que c'était l'un des derniers reliquats de sa mère. Cette dernière la coiffait ainsi et l'orpheline qu'est Rey ne peut se résoudre à effacer ce souvenir. Elle est vêtue d'une tunique de la Résistance, qui ressemble un peu à l'uniforme des pilotes de X-Wings, mais en blanc et sable. Elle se tient droite, le menton dressé, les mains dans le dos. Il ne voit aucune trace d'un quelconque nouveau sabre et même son double bâton est absent.

Lui cependant a changé, de l'avis de Rey. Il s'est coupé les cheveux, pas de beaucoup mais suffisamment pour que cela se remarque et une barbe de quelques jours lui recouvre joues et menton. Sa balafre attire son regard, malgré elle. Ses yeux sont prolongés de lourds cernes sombres qui lui donnent un air malade. Il a conservé son uniforme noir, dont les pans lui battent les cuisses et qu'il a agrémenté d'un ceinturon noir auquel est pendu son sabre laser. Il a laissé sa longue cape suspendue sur le mur près de la porte.

« Tu m'évitais » accuse-t-il de sa voix grave.

Elle fronce les sourcils. « Ça ne te fait rien que ta mère soit morte ? » interroge-t-elle avec un dégoût qu'elle ne dissimule pas.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » gronde Kylo d'un ton agressif. « Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Rey papillonne des cils, l'air déstabilisé. « J'ai pensé que tu aimerais savoir que »

« Je le sais déjà » réplique-t-il froidement. Que croit-elle ? Il a senti la Force déserter Leia. Cela s'est passé il y a quelques heures. Il se demande pourquoi Rey n'arrive que maintenant, pourquoi prend-elle d'ailleurs la peine de le lui annoncer.

Le visage de Rey se referme et elle le fixe avec un mépris non dissimulé.

« Très bien » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Des yeux, elle parcourt la petite chambre, dépourvue de caractère. À croire que n'importe quel Stormtrooper pourrait dormir ici.

Quand elle ramène son attention sur lui à nouveau, elle croise son regard impassible. Il a l'air parfaitement indifférent à sa présence – comme si elle ne représentait aucune menace à ses yeux. Il va jusqu'à lui tourner le dos et marche jusqu'au mur d'en face. Il appuie dessus et une penderie aux tristes uniformes s'ouvre devant lui. Lentement, il ôte sa ceinture noire et son sabre laser qu'il pose sur la desserte qui accompagne la penderie.

Rey le regarde faire en silence. Elle a l'habitude désormais de le voir aussi vulnérable. Elle l'a observé plus d'une fois s'entraîner torse nu et expédier d'une main implacable les Stormtroopers qui lui servaient de partenaires. Elle a étudié son dos tandis qu'il prenait des douches de vapeur lors de ses retours de mission. Une ou deux fois, elle s'est aussi retrouvée, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, près de son lit, alors qu'il y dormait. Ces fois-là sont les plus étranges et elle s'efforce de ne pas y penser.

Elle ignore s'il savait alors qu'elle était là et s'il l'a vue lui aussi dans des postures semblables. Elle ne sait pas exactement quoi ressentir à ce sujet.

Son œil se visse soudain sur le sabre laser abandonné. Elle est si concentrée qu'elle ne remarque pas qu'il s'est tourné vers elle après avoir enfilé un uniforme plus sévère, plus près du corps – un vêtement de cérémonie, réalise-t-elle brusquement, sans vraiment comprendre ce que cela signifie.

.

Kylo n'a rien manqué de son avidité concernant le sabre. Il esquisse un geste de la main, vers elle, comme s'il la défiait de s'en saisir avant lui. Tous deux savent que ce n'est pas possible. La dernière fois, le sabre laser des Skywalker s'est brisé en deux, sous leur Force conjointe.

Rey pince les lèvres et se contraint à détourner les yeux. Avec un rictus, Kylo, attache autour de sa taille un large ceinturon argenté auquel il fixe son sabre.

« Est-ce que le cristal kyber est toujours actif ? » interroge-t-il ensuite car c'est une question qui lui pèse depuis près d'un an.

Elle lui jette un regard par en dessous. « _Quoi_? »

Kylo lève les yeux au ciel. C'est typique de Luke Skywalker – garder tous ses secrets pour lui. « Les sabres laser sont faits à partir de cristaux kyber. Tu n'as jamais regardé si celui contenu dans le sabre que tu m'as volé était toujours actif ? »

« Il m'a choisi » réplique-t-elle aussitôt de façon prévisible, avant d'ajouter avec un air faussement dégagé : « Je n'y ai pas pensé. »

Il sait pertinemment qu'avant maintenant, elle ignorait totalement le fonctionnement des sabres laser mais il fait mine de la croire. « La majeure partie des mines de kyber a été détruite, les dernières sont sous la surveillance étroite de mes armées. Si tu veux un sabre laser, c'est ta seule chance. »

Elle le regarde fixement, avec ses sourcils froncés. Elle essaie de le percer à jour et c'est une sensation extrêmement désagréable de penser qu'elle pourrait y arriver.

(Lui-même ne sait plus exactement qui il est.)

Finalement, Rey laisse tomber.

Elle se mord la lèvre, en le fixant avec incertitude. « Je ne saurai pas construire un sabre, même avec un cristal en état de marche. »

Comme cela doit lui coûter de lui avouer tout cela. Il ne bronche pas, ce qui accentue le malaise de la jeune fille qui s'énerve lentement. Sa patience n'est pas son fort à elle non plus.

« Maz Tanaka. Elle doit savoir. Elle est sensible à la Force » s'entend répondre Kylo avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Rey lui lance alors un drôle de regard. « Tu connais Maz ? »

« Elle était une amie de Han Solo » répond-il comme si cela expliquait tout – et c'est probablement le cas. « Elle t'aidera sûrement. »

La fille le fixe toujours de ses yeux intenses. Elle se méfie clairement de ses conseils. Il s'efforce de garder un air impassible et calme alors qu'il n'a qu'une envie, quitter l'atmosphère étouffante de cette pièce.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » agresse-t-elle, abruptement.

Il hausse les épaules et lui tourne à nouveau le dos. Il se penche vers le petit lavabo dans le coin et s'asperge le visage d'eau. En se redressant, il jette un œil dans le miroir qui lui fait face et croise son regard déterminé.

« Est-ce que c'est un quelconque piège ? » interroge cette insupportable fille. « Ou est-ce par pur sadisme que »

« Je veux que nous soyons à égalité » coupe-t-il brusquement en regardant toujours son reflet. « Aussi improbable que ce soit » ajoute-t-il, après un silence. Il a conscience qu'elle ne peut décemment pas acquérir en si peu de temps ce qu'il a mis des décennies à apprendre. « Quand nous nous reverrons, je veux être sûr que tu ne sois pas aussi démunie que le reste de ta précieuse Rébellion. »

Rey ne relève pas le fait qu'il ait utilisé le nouveau terme. Elle continue de le détailler avec une méfiance qu'il ne peut lui reprocher. Ses yeux glissent de nouveau sur le sabre à sa ceinture.

« Donne-moi ton sabre alors » lâche-t-elle sans gêne. « Puisque tes armées contrôlent les mines restantes, va te construire un nouveau sabre et donne-moi celui-ci. »

Il esquisse de nouveau un simulacre de sourire et ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Il se retourne enfin, le visage dégoulinant. Il y passe sa manche à plusieurs reprises pour s'éponger.

Kylo regarde autour de lui, assez curieux. Du coin de l'œil il discerne toujours sa petite chambre, mais en face de lui, tout ce qui entoure Rey, jusqu'aux confins de son champ de vision à lui, représente l'endroit où elle se trouve et qu'il parvient désormais à visualiser avec une perfection absolue.

Il suppose qu'il s'agit de sa chambre. Elle est encore plus ridiculement austère que la sienne et l'idée qu'ils sont plus semblables qu'ils ne se l'imaginent l'amuse brièvement. Il n'y a qu'un lit recouvert de draps d'un blanc passé. Le petit coussin aplati d'un rouge brique est posé de travers, prêt à tomber sur le sol. Une porte plus basse conduit probablement à la salle d'eau. Des bases abandonnées par la Résistance qu'il a visitées après les victoires du Premier Ordre, il n'a vu que des salles d'eau communes. En posséder une personnelle, lui apprend long sur la place hiérarchique de Rey au sein de la nouvelle Rébellion. Peut-être la nouvelle leader maintenant que Leia n'est plus.

Il sent un léger pincement en constatant l'absence de ce lien lointain mais chaleureux qu'il s'était malgré lui habitué à ressentir quand il recherchait la présence de sa mère.

(Pourtant, il a tout tenté pour se couper de ce lien maternel qui l'affaiblissait terriblement dans sa conquête du côté obscur.)

« Est-ce que tu vois ce qui m'entoure ? » demande-t-il pour chasser très loin le souvenir de la femme qui l'avait aimé toutes ces années.

Elle hésite une fraction de seconde avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête sec. « Et toi ? »

« Oui. Est-ce que c'était brouillé avant ? »

Elle lui jette un coup d'œil effrayé. « Comme des ombres de couleurs. Je ne vois jamais les autres par contre. »

« Moi non plus » répond-il, les yeux ancrés dans les siens. « Je ne vois que toi. »

Elle lui rend son regard en silence. Elle a l'air d'une bête traquée, comme cernée par un prédateur infiniment plus fort – mais une bête qui se battra néanmoins jusqu'à la mort.

Rey ne lui répond pas et il se dit que c'est tout aussi bien.

« J'ai été sur Ahch-To » avoue-t-il ensuite car cette soudaine tension lui donne la sensation que se ruer dans un mur serait moins douloureux.

Rey s'humecte les lèvres. « Je sais » répond-elle, avec un petit haussement d'épaules désinvolte. « Je t'y ai vu. »

Elle n'a pas l'air en colère. Il aurait cru qu'elle lui en voudrait d'avoir posé les pieds sur la précieuse île de Skywalker. Elle le regarde fixement et Kylo comprend ce qu'elle ne dit pas – elle a vu qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de descendre dans le gouffre noir. Il a l'impression détestable d'être jugé et sa colère enfle à une vitesse démente.

« Je n'avais pas besoin de faire face à mes centaines de reflets » crache-t-il, soudainement agité.

Elle fronce les sourcils. « Je n'ai rien dit » dit-elle, en le dévisageant comme s'il était devenu complètement fou.

(Ce qu'il est, ils peuvent s'accorder sur ce point.)

« Tu penses que j'ai eu peur » réplique Kylo, la voix glaciale. Comme cette fois, où elle l'a lu dans son esprit, elle est persuadée qu'il est faible et grotesque. « Tu te trompes. _Je_ connais le côté obscur ! Je sais ce que représente cette grotte ! »

La voilà en colère, elle aussi. Elle le fusille du regard, les yeux sombres, la bouche plissée et il se dit que cette légère trêve n'a pas duré très longtemps – qu'elles ne durent jamais très longtemps au final. Ils ont beau réussir à s'entendre parfois – cette fois après qu'elle ait plongé dans la mer et qu'ils se sont touché les mains, ou encore pendant leur combat contre la garde prétorienne, tous ces instants, où il a pensé qu'enfin, ils y étaient – ils en reviennent toujours à se haïr et à se faire la guerre. À se trahir même.

« Je n'ai rien dit » répète Rey avec une sécheresse qui rappelle sans conteste les dunes de Jakku.

Il lui tourne le dos, révolté qu'elle puisse réellement penser qu'il a eu peur de descendre dans le puits ténébreux de l'île de Luke Skywalker. Penser à son ancien maître enflamme davantage sa fureur.

Kylo relève les yeux et croise encore une fois le regard critique de Rey, et pour une fois, elle le regarde elle aussi et il se rappelle tous ces jours où il cherchait éperdument à croiser ses yeux qui le fuyaient et la fureur l'emplit comme un immense ouragan.

Elle l'a ignoré pendant des mois, l'a espionné sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et elle vient aujourd'hui, ce jour précis entre tous, avec sa condamnation au fin fond des iris.

Kylo pousse un rugissement de rage et donne un coup de poing d'une violence inouïe dans le miroir, en plein sur le visage condescendant de Rey.

.

Elle ne l'a honnêtement pas vu venir. Rey sursaute en l'entendant hurler et positionne immédiatement ses pieds dans une posture de défense inconsciente. Elle sait pourtant qu'elle n'est pas vraiment là et qu'elle peut disparaître quand elle le désire.

Elle a levé les poings en avant et cherché son bâton du regard. Mais où qu'elle pose les yeux, elle ne voit que les murs de la chambre de Kylo Ren.

Il a posé ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo qu'il serre convulsivement. Son souffle est court, elle voit son dos ployé vers l'avant. Rey tente de croiser son reflet dans le miroir mais ce dernier est brisé en plusieurs dizaines de morceaux dont certains se sont éparpillés sur le sol.

Elle garde le silence. Elle n'a pas compris cette explosion de colère. Ou plutôt, si, elle l'a même trop bien comprise.

Ce jour sur Ahch-To, elle se tenait effectivement derrière lui, dans la petite enclave de la falaise. Il regardait au fond du puits, comme hypnotisé. Elle sentait l'obscurité l'appeler, les appeler tous les deux. Kylo n'a rien fait, il est resté planté là, pendant des heures et finalement, elle a détourné les yeux, persuadée qu'il ne se passerait rien de plus.

Elle a effectivement pensé qu'il avait eu peur. Mais qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Se retrouver face à ses multiples reflets a été l'expérience la plus éprouvante de sa vie. Elle peut comprendre et pardonner que le puissant Kylo Ren lui-même n'ait pas voulu se confronter à une pareille épreuve.

Rey ne se sent pas légitime de le juger là-dessus. Quand Kylo Ren a peur, cela lui rappelle qu'il y a peut-être encore quelque chose à sauver.

Elle rive les yeux sur le poing droit de Kylo duquel des gouttelettes de sang glissent le long de la peau. Il ne fait plus mine de bouger.

« Je n'ai rien dit » dit-elle pour la troisième fois d'une voix nettement plus douce. Elle préfère ne pas s'approcher et garde sa pose défensive au cas où. « Je ne te juge pas, Ben. »

Les épaules du jeune homme tressaillent avec force.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça » marmonne-t-il.

Rey inspire profondément. Elle se rappelle des conversations d'avec Leia, de toutes ces histoires racontées et dont aucune ne mentionnait le fils perdu. Elle s'est sentie si triste ce jour-là. C'est l'exact même sentiment qui vient la heurter aujourd'hui, tandis qu'elle fait face à la silhouette voûtée de Ben Solo.

« Je suis désolée si je te donne l'impression de te juger » reprend-elle en essayant de choisir correctement ses mots. « Je suis » Rey se tait un bref instant, frustrée. « J'étais terrifiée dans cette grotte » souffle-t-elle. « Et terrifiée aussi quand je suis venue te rejoindre. Et je suis malheureuse d'avoir perdu Maître Skywalker et Leia – et même Han Solo. »

Elle voit ses épaules trembler mais il reste arqué en avant, comme perclus par un millier de vieilles douleurs. « Je cherche encore ma place dans tout ça et j'espérais – j'espérais que tu m'aiderais ! »

Elle serre les poings à son tour et s'oblige à maîtriser son souffle. Elle sent des larmes lui brûler le coin des yeux. « J'espérais que tu reviendrais vers Leia et vers Luke et vers moi et que peut-être tu comprendrais. Mais tu ne – tu avais tout ce dont je rêve ! »

Rey se rend compte soudain qu'elle s'est mise à crier. « Une famille » s'écrie-t-elle, la gorge nouée. « Des gens qui t'aimaient ! Personne ne t'a vendu et abandonné dans un désert ! On ne t'a pas promis de revenir te chercher ! Han Solo, il t'aimait, il a tout tenté pour te ramener et Leia, Leia pleurait en pensant à toi ! Et Luke, il ne t'a, il ne t'a jamais – considéré comme un échec, il s'en voulait à lui, il voulait aussi réparer tout le mal qu'il t'a causé mais tu ne voulais pas comprendre qu'ils t'aimaient tous ! »

Rey bégaie, le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle a l'impression de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Et devant elle, Kylo Ren demeure immobile. Elle fait un pas en avant, prête à en découdre, prête à n'importe quoi pour le faire réagir.

« Et tu as choisi _Snoke_ » crache-t-elle dans un murmure accusateur.

(Car elle le juge, évidemment, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher, pas après avoir passé tout ce temps avec les proches de Ben Solo alors qu'elle-même a la solitude ancrée dans la peau. Et elle se demande encore comment était Ben lorsqu'il était enfant, à quel moment tant de noirceur a-t-elle pu prendre possession de lui.)

Un silence pesant s'installe avant que Kylo Ren ne tourne enfin la tête vers elle, avec une lenteur intolérable, la regardant au-dessus de son épaule. Il a cet air de tourment démentiel au fond des yeux. Il rappelle à Rey l'homme qu'elle a affronté dans la forêt enneigée.

« Et j'ai choisi Snoke » dit-il en écho avec un tel mépris que Rey sent un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. « Mon père m'a abandonné à un maître Jedi parce qu'il ne croyait pas en la Force. Ma mère m'a abandonné à son frère parce qu'elle croyait trop en la Force. Et mon maître lui-même a tenté de me tuer par peur de mes pouvoirs. »

Rey ouvre la bouche pour le corriger – il ne connaît pas la vérité. Mais Kylo se redresse et lâche le lavabo abîmé par son incroyable Force. Le sang a arrêté de couler le long de sa main.

« Pardonne-moi de ne pas pleurer sur ton enfance abominable, Rey, fille de personne » reprend-il d'une voix lente et rauque, aussi tranchante que mille sabres, en lui faisant face. « Tes parents n'étaient rien. Ils n'avaient rien. Tu ne représentais sans doute rien pour eux. Tu devrais leur être reconnaissante de n'avoir été personne et de t'avoir permis de t'élever par tes propres moyens. Tu peux être exactement qui tu veux. Personne ne te reprochera jamais rien. »

Son visage est agité de tics, tout son corps vibre d'une fureur difficilement contenue. Sans s'en rendre compte, Rey a esquissé un mouvement de recul.

« La trahison, cependant, n'en est que plus rude quand tu penses être en sécurité au cœur de la famille la plus célèbre de la galaxie. Comment imaginer être une telle déception pour un père qui a bravement combattu l'Empire. Comment imaginer représenter tous les espoirs futurs d'une mère dont la planète a été totalement détruite. Je pensais devenir le plus grand Jedi de tous les temps en étant sous la protection du légendaire Skywalker. Je pensais n'être pour eux qu'un fils et un neveu – mais j'étais largement plus. »

L'enfant avait ployé sous les poids des traditions, des attentes et d'un héritage vieux de centaines d'années. Il se noyait en silence avec sa volonté de réussir tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Il avait tragiquement échoué à survivre.

L'homme se redresse et se passe une main sur le front, repoussant les mèches sombres qui s'y collent à cause de la sueur. Il y laisse une trace de sang séchée qui fait ciller Rey. Elle a l'impression de ne plus du tout respirer.

Kylo lui adresse une grimace méprisante, la bouche plissée. « Ils m'ont tous abandonné et trahi bien longtemps avant que je ne le fasse. Han Solo. Leia Organa. Luke Skywalker. Ils ont failli, des années avant que je ne me tourne du côté obscur. S'ils voulaient tous tant me ramener du côté lumineux, c'était uniquement pour racheter leurs actions. »

Il la contemple en silence et la trouve aussi rigide qu'un cadavre. « Tu m'as trahi toi aussi » assène-t-il dans une conclusion glaciale.

Rey s'anime presque aussitôt. Elle n'a pas senti ses yeux embués laisser échapper quelques larmes sur ses joues.

« _Tu_ m'as trahie ! » s'exclame-t-elle, indignée.

Kylo carre la mâchoire et secoue la tête.

« Nous aurions pu régner ensemble sur la galaxie. Ramener la paix. Faire du Premier Ordre une arme pour protéger les milliards de populations. »

« Tu voulais tuer mes amis ! » rappelle Rey, les dents serrées.

« Quels amis » renifle Kylo avec un dédain souverain. « Tu n'as pas d'amis. Tu es aussi seule que moi. »

Rey secoue la tête avec force, incapable de parler tant la rage lui entrave la gorge. « J'ai des amis » arrive-t-elle à articuler doucement. Puis elle se rappelle qu'elle n'a pas vu Finn depuis longtemps, qu'avant, il se battait avec elle sur le terrain et qu'il acceptait qu'elle s'entraîne à manipuler son esprit et que petit à petit, il a cessé de venir vers elle. Elle se rappelle que Leia est morte, que Chewbacca est en deuil perpétuel. Elle se rappelle que Poe Damerone et Rose ne sont que des gens qu'elle salue par politesse mais qu'elle ne connaît pratiquement pas. Elle se rappelle que les autres rebelles l'observent de loin, avec une craintive déférence depuis qu'ils l'ont vue faire léviter ces roches. Lentement, elle devient elle aussi une légende aux yeux de toutes ces personnes qu'elle s'est promise de protéger.

(Elle se rappelle que toutes ces fois où elle est terriblement seule, Kylo Ren est la personne qui apparaît à ses côtés, le visage qu'elle surprend au-dessus de son épaule, la silhouette qui tremble dans la lueur des bougies.)

Rey ravale un sanglot. Elle abandonne sa posture défensive – inutile par ailleurs, que pourrait-elle faire dans cet espace où elle n'existe pas sur le plan physique – et serre son propre corps entre ses bras.

Elle finit par croiser le regard de Kylo, silencieux face à elle et qui ancre ses yeux profondément dans les siens comme pour ne plus jamais les lâcher.

« Nous sommes les derniers » murmure-t-il d'une voix si basse et si douce qu'elle a l'impression qu'il se trouve à des années-lumière d'elle. « Il n'y a plus que nous. Ni Sith ni Jedi. Uniquement toi et moi. Les ultimes élus de la Force. »

Elle hoche la tête malgré elle, l'air sonné.

.

Le silence se prolonge. Kylo est parvenu à capturer le regard de Rey et il compte les secondes avant qu'elle ne lui fasse l'affront de détourner les yeux. Il espère qu'elle a enfin compris tout ce qu'il essaie de lui dire depuis ces longs mois.

La Force les a choisis, Rey et lui. Snoke l'a prévenu. Lorsqu'un côté de la Force est plus fort que l'autre, un adversaire de force identique apparaît afin de ramener l'équilibre dans la galaxie.

Il aimerait l'expliquer à Rey, lui montrer que se mesurer l'un à l'autre ne fait que renforcer le déséquilibre dans la Force, que leur lutte incessante empoisonne l'univers dans sa totalité.

« La Force est neutre, Rey » souffle-t-il et il voit ses yeux s'agrandir légèrement. « Nous avons été choisis. Rejoins-moi. Nous devons ramener l'équilibre dans la Force tout entière. »

Elle entrouvre les lèvres et il se dit que oui, ça y est, c'est enfin le moment dont il a rêvé un millier de fois. La première fois, il a eu la vision qu'elle le rejoignait du côté obscur et s'agenouillait aux pieds du Suprême Leader Snoke. Il a mis un terme à cette éventualité d'une façon sanglante. Les fois suivantes, pourtant, ils étaient toujours tous les deux, alliés contre le reste de l'univers.

Elle ne peut pas l'ignorer.

« Ramener l'équilibre » reprend Rey, d'une voix lente en essuyant délicatement sa joue humide du bout du doigt. « Ce n'est pas en détruisant tout que cela arrivera. »

Il fronce immédiatement les sourcils.

« Tu veux détruire la Rébellion dont mes amis font partie. Tu as tué ton propre père. Tu refuses d'accepter la moindre faiblesse. Tu n'agis pas de la bonne façon, Ben. Tu n'as – aucune – morale » assène Rey d'une voix hachée, avec un air si désolé que Kylo sent un serrement dans sa gorge.

« Sois la mienne » s'entend-il répondre presque aussitôt.

Elle lui jette un regard incrédule. « Quoi » chuchote-t-elle à bout de souffle.

« Sois ma morale – ma boussole morale. Sois là pour m'aider à rétablir l'équilibre. Je t'ai déjà proposé de régner à mes côtés – sois mon égale, Rey. »

Il y a dans le regard de cette fille qui a tout chamboulé quelque chose qu'il n'a encore jamais vu. L'espoir empêche presque Kylo de respirer – elle hésite toujours par peur et par manque de confiance mais elle semble prête à essayer.

Kylo lui sourit brièvement. Il a conscience que cela se rapproche d'une grimace mais quand il voit les lèvres de Rey lui répondre en s'étirant légèrement, il songe que peut-être il y a mis plus de cœur qu'il ne se l'imagine.

« Ta boussole morale » répète Rey, d'un ton qui montre que l'idée lui plaît.

Elle le regarde toujours. Et Kylo a enfin le sentiment qu'elle ne voit plus que lui.

Des coups donnés contre la porte donnent à Kylo des envies de meurtre. La porte s'ouvre presque immédiatement sur un Stormtrooper en armure grise qui pose un genou au sol sans même croiser le regard de son supérieur.

« Nous sommes prêts, mon seigneur » déclare le soldat.

Malgré lui, Kylo cherche de nouveau le regard rendu méfiant de Rey. Il meurt d'envie de punir le Stormtrooper qui le dérange dans un des instants les plus importants de sa vie – mais il ne peut céder à cet instinct devant elle. Ce serait une perte irrémédiable.

« Dites au Général Hux d'attendre mon arrivée » répond Kylo, sans quitter Rey des yeux.

Le soldat paraît hésiter – ils sont trop nombreux hélas dont la loyauté vacille entre Hux et Kylo – avant d'acquiescer et de se redresser. Il jette un coup d'œil vers le miroir brisé et la main ensanglantée de son chef.

Rey se tend automatiquement même si elle sait qu'il ne la verra pas. Et effectivement, le Stormtrooper quitte la pièce sans faire la moindre remarque

« Qu'est-ce qui est prêt ? » interroge aussitôt Rey qui semble brusquement redécouvrir la tenue cérémonielle que porte Kylo.

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien empêcher, Kylo voit la suspicion reprendre place sur les traits tirés de Rey. Il soupire doucement et passe quelques doigts sur sa main blessée dont il a totalement occulté la douleur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? » murmure Rey dont l'assurance s'effrite de seconde en seconde. Elle jette des regards par-dessus son épaule comme si elle s'attendait qu'une attaque-surprise survienne contre la Rébellion.

(Kylo est forcé de se rendre à la douloureuse évidence : elle ne lui fera jamais confiance.)

Il n'arrive pas à la quitter des yeux. Il sait qu'il va la perdre – même s'il a l'impression qu'il ne l'a jamais vraiment eue. Il mâchonne nerveusement sa langue pour s'empêcher de parler – le regard de Rey lui pèse plus sûrement qu'une centaine de poignards.

« L'établissement de mon règne » lâche-t-il.

C'est probablement l'une des choses les plus affreuses qu'il ait jamais vue, songe-t-il. Cet espoir vaciller au fond des prunelles de Rey – la regarder lentement comprendre ce qu'il insinue et perdre l'espérance de le sauver, lui qui est déjà condamné. Elle cille plusieurs fois comme pour s'assurer de la réalité de la scène. Et Kylo sent un ouragan se déchaîner au fond de son ventre.

(Bien. Qu'il devienne le monstre qu'elle imagine qu'il est.)

.

Kylo la surplombe, avec ses yeux aux cernes béants – elle a toujours eu l'air insignifiante face à sa taille colossale mais à cet instant, Rey a vraiment l'impression de suffoquer.

« Ton règne » dit-elle, estomaquée. « Tu » Elle n'arrive pas à terminer mais Kylo, impitoyable, conclut pour elle :

« Je me proclame Empereur de la galaxie. Snoke était le Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre. Je ne peux pas poursuivre sur sa lancée, nos buts sont trop éloignés. J'ai décidé d'instaurer un nouvel empire galactique. »

La lèvre de Rey se met à trembler et elle la mord aussitôt, jusqu'au sang.

« J'ai toujours besoin d'une boussole morale » annonce-t-il, la voix égale et malgré elle, Rey se sent parcourir d'un horrible ricanement moqueur auquel se mêlent des sanglots étouffés.

« Tes buts sont exactement les mêmes que ceux de Snoke ! » crache-t-elle enragée et blessée d'avoir seulement osé le croire. « Tu es en train de mettre la galaxie à feu et à sang ! Tu n'as pas besoin de boussole morale pour ça. »

« J'achève simplement un passé agonisant » réplique Kylo de ce même ton souverain qui dédaigne tout ce qu'elle dit.

Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils en sont là – encore.

« Tu dis que ta mission est de ramener l'équilibre dans la Force. Je dis que la mienne est de défendre la galaxie contre la monstruosité que représente le Premier Ordre. »

Kylo penche légèrement la tête sur le côté – il y a un éclat dans son regard qu'elle n'arrive pas à déterminer.

« Tu n'as même pas de sabre » fait-il remarquer. « Tu n'as reçu aucune formation digne de la Force. Je t'écraserai si tu te dresses sur mon chemin. »

« Je t'ai déjà battu » s'exclame Rey avec férocité.

Il porte une main distraite à sa balafre. Le sang séché sur sa main commence à s'écailler. Il finit par hausser les épaules et elle lit dans cette posture exactement ce qu'elle pense elle-même. Elle a été chanceuse. Leur prochain combat sera différent.

Kylo Ren continue de la dévisager. Pour Rey, Ben Solo vient de mourir une nouvelle fois. « Je croyais que tu voulais me sauver » rappelle-t-il, la mine narquoise.

Elle garde le silence.

.

« C'était ta mission, non ? » continue-t-il et il se sent lentement s'échauffer. Cette fille a le don de l'enflammer à partir d'un rien. « Sauver le pauvre Ben Solo, l'imbécile qui s'est perdu sans espoir de retour. Tu vas le laisser tomber ? Ce n'était qu'un enfant, après tout. »

Elle secoue doucement la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Il fait un pas en avant, tourmenté – il lui en veut terriblement de l'abandonner de nouveau, de le trahir alors qu'elle était si près de le rejoindre.

(Et il s'en veut davantage de ne pas être capable de la retenir.)

« Tu vas encore disparaître, pas vrai ? Te cacher dans les recoins les plus obscurs pour éviter de m'affronter ? »

Il la contemple tandis que Rey, muette, laisse échapper de nouvelles larmes d'impuissance enragée. « Pauvre petit Ben » soupire-t-il avec mépris. « Il espérait tant. »

Le mouvement de Rey est si rapide que Kylo met un instant de trop à réagir. Elle est déjà sur lui, les yeux flamboyants quand il attrape son poignet, une fraction de seconde avant que sa main ne le touche.

La vision le noie tel un raz de marée – il voit Rey recroquevillée sur le sol, sous un ciel d'un gris d'orage sur lequel le soleil couchant prend des allures de massacre sanglant. Une mer de sang l'entoure – par réflexe, il lui tend la main pour l'aider à se redresser – son visage tuméfié lui donne la nausée mais quand leurs mains se joignent, la vision s'évapore.

Et la suivante le heurte à la manière d'un X-Wings qui percuterait un mur. Rey est assise en tailleur sur une pierre surélevée, les yeux clos, et les trois lunes qu'il aperçoit derrière elle éclairent son visage d'éclats argentés. Le clapotis doucereux des vagues sur le sable en contrebas ne parvient pas à rompre la quiétude du lieu. Rey ouvre les yeux et lui sourit – de la même manière que Kylo l'a vue parfois sourire à des gens invisibles qui l'entouraient. Elle tend la main vers lui et lui touche le visage, à l'endroit précis de sa cicatrice.

Il ferme les yeux.

Quand il les rouvre, il est essoufflé comme s'il avait couru sur des années-lumière. Rey, les yeux écarquillés, peine, elle aussi, à recouvrer son souffle.

Les doigts de Kylo entourent toujours le poignet de Rey qui a serré entre trois phalanges la manche de Kylo.

« Tu as vu » hoquette-t-elle la voix faible. Il acquiesce aussitôt. « Tu étais blessé » murmure Rey, la mine épouvantée.

Il secoue la tête, prêt à la contredire avant de comprendre que leurs visions étaient identiques hormis sur le point de l'identité de l'autre. Elle l'a vu, exactement comme lui l'a vue, elle.

Il aimerait s'effondrer soudain. Il a l'impression de le mériter. Il a perdu sa mère aujourd'hui. Il a perdu tout espoir de voir Rey le suivre sur le chemin qu'il a choisi. Cela fait des années qu'il se noie, il aimerait enfin réussir à toucher un peu de terre ferme sous ses doigts.

Un tiraillement sur son uniforme lui fait baisser les yeux sur la main de Rey. Elle n'est pas très loin de son sabre et une fraction de seconde, il se dit que c'est peut-être le moment pour eux deux d'en finir avec tout ça.

Mais Rey ne fait que lâcher son bras – sa main retombe et celle qu'il enserre se débat doucement.

Il n'est pas prêt à la laisser partir. Sa poigne se renforce avec une délicatesse qui donne à Rey envie de pleurer. Elle pense à Ben, le petit garçon dont la mère ne parlait jamais car c'était un traumatisme plus grand encore que la perte d'une planète tout entière.

Rey lui sourit et de sa main libre, vient presser la main geôlière de Kylo.

« Je vais venir pour toi, Ben » promet Rey d'une voix claire, assurée.

Il la fixe, le visage aussi imperturbable que d'ordinaire.

« Je t'attends » murmure-t-il en lâchant sa main – elles retombent contre leur corps respectif, brûlées au millième degré.

Il ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il doit attendre de sa venue – la salvation probablement, sous la forme d'une étreinte ou d'un sabre dans les entrailles.

On frappe de nouveau à la porte tandis que Rey recule de quelques pas, le regard déterminé.

Kylo tourne automatiquement la tête vers la porte close – quand il revient à Rey, celle-ci a disparu.

Tous deux se retrouvent seuls dans leurs chambres miniatures.

* * *

Voilà voilà.

Le personnage de Rey est absolument génial et Daisy Ridley lui donne vie d'une façon remarquable. La relation entre Rey et Kylo/Ben est un délice à voir à l'écran (Adam Driver, qui est un acteur époustouflant, y est pour beaucoup). J'adore le lien qui les unit et j'ai beaucoup aimé tenter de le retranscrire à l'écrit. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'attends du neuvième film mais une relation romantique bateau, en mode tragique histoire impossible, me décevrait énormément. Il y a tellement plus à tenter et à imaginer.

Vous pouvez évidemment lire cet OS de la façon que vous désirez. Je n'ai moi-même pas d'avis arrêté sur leur relation : amour, amitié, foi, autre chose ?

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cet OS qui m'a expédiée assez loin de mes personnages habituels.

J'espère que votre lecture aura été limpide et agréable. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions ou des incompréhensions, je m'efforcerai au mieux d'expliquer ma vision des choses.

Je vous embrasse tous - fandom d'HP si vous êtes là et fandom de SW que je rencontre.


End file.
